1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to data processing systems in general, and in particular to power savings in data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for specifying factors that impede power savings of a processor within a data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, notebook computers have been equipped with functions that are comparable to desktop computers. As a result, the power consumption of notebook computers also increases.
In order to manage the power consumption of a notebook computer, it is important to reduce any unnecessary usage of the central processing unit within the notebook computer and to maintain the central processing unit in a low-power state whenever possible. For example, the mobile Pentium™ processor within a notebook computer is equipped with the SpeedStep™ technology that can reduce the power consumption of the mobile Pentium™ processor by decreasing its clock frequency and its supply voltage even during the execution of an application. Furthermore, in Windows™ XP, a performance monitor can be used to detect the operational state of a central processing unit, and the result can be displayed to a notebook computer user.
Although the SpeedStep™ technology allows the power consumptions of a central processing unit to be reduced, the performance of all open applications are also reduced. Also, the performance monitor equipped in Windows™ XP only displays the operational state to a notebook computer user, and it cannot supply a concrete means for reducing the power consumption to the notebook computer user.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for specifying factors that impede power savings to a notebook computer user.